


A Rose By Any Other Name

by Soft_dreams



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_dreams/pseuds/Soft_dreams





	A Rose By Any Other Name

  
  
 It's been years since that day, since everything changed.  
I'm not sure if it's for the best or not, she said this is what she wanted, that she was okay with it but even still I doubt that was the truth. I wonder if she was afraid, I wonder if she would be upset if I had told her that I was afraid.  
   
 She was my whole world, my reason for being, yet she still slipped through my fingers like a wilted flower, petals falling and withering away. Every year I go to the battlefield that her and I made our pack,  back to the very spot, and I replay it. 

 A frail hologram couldn't come close to capturing her beauty and grace, but my memories serve me well enough. Warm skin, smooth and perfect, and her smile like the moon that beamed down on us. Nothing could replace her. 

 I should have been more careful, _we_ should have been more careful, but we were foolish. We all showed abhorrent ignorance in the face of our biggest enemy, a human being.   
She sure did love that human, I should empathize, she gave her life to him, dedicated herself to him even when the odds were against them. I would have done the same for her, if only she had realized.  
  


 I was fighting a war that could have killed me but, because she was there, I felt empowered and brave. She helped guide me and I would have laid down my life for her, but she's gone now.  
  
 For beings as old as time, everything that is scary or frightening at first slowly fades, drifting off in time and disappearing, yet to this day I'm afraid still.  
 I wonder if she would be sad if she saw me like this, I'm hung up over her. Desperate for her to come back and be with me once more.  She wouldn't be happy if she came back, I know that, but I'm still hopeful. At least she went out in a shimmer, a beautiful final performance, too bad it only hurt everyone close to her.

That is supposed to be sad, yet it is celebrated, after all it's how we got you.  
  
Humans are weird like that aren't they? The never seem to stay distraught long, they instead find the brightness or, perhaps even joy in every bad situation they come across.  
 I must have been like that at one point, maybe when I was still only a few hundred years old,  but it's lost now. I can't find any joy anymore.  
 She had a saying she picked up close to the end about this whole situation, about finding the good in bad situations, I was never fond of it, it seemed silly and unnecessary.   
  


In the grand scheme of things she might not have even been that important. Another might have come along and done what she did, what she planned to finish, anything was possible, but she was important to us, to me.   
  
It's been about ten years since that day, I've managed to hold myself together and act properly. After all you're our responsibility now, I'm not sure when it was that I grew so fond of you. Maybe it was because of how you sometimes look like her and even act like her.   
It really is like she use to say, "If every porkchop was perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs."   
Maybe you're better for me than she could have been, you're showing me how foolish and selfish I've been. Now not only do I have something to protect but I have a reason to as well.   
  
I hope Rose can at least see that through you, Steven.


End file.
